coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 440 (1st March 1965)
Plot Val tells Ken she won't be coming to the staff dinner as she'd feel uncomfortable. Ken doesn't take no for an answer. Jerry admits to Len that he hasn't told Myra where he is. Ken asks Albert to make Val see how stupid she's being but the old man is still recovering from a heavy cold. Albert is annoyed that people only visit him when they need a favour. Val starts to close down the salon, planning to sell all the equipment. Florrie is one of the last clients to make an appointment. Emily reads the highway code at Gamma Garments as she prepares for her first professional driving lesson. During the lesson another car pulls out in front of her without signalling. She brakes in time but is so shaken up that she goes the wrong way round a roundabout. The instructor, Mr Hopwood, is full of praise for the way she handled herself. George Dickinson looks for Jerry at the yard, wanting to know if he's going to return to Myra. He knows that Jerry is working for Len again. Len puts him off for the moment and makes it clear that he thinks Jerry is well rid of the Dickinsons. Lucille tells Ena her school is putting on Way of the World, a joint production with the boys' grammar school. She's unenthusiastic as she only has a small part. Ken feels Val has a duty to go to the staff dinner with him but she sticks to her guns. He goes alone. Minnie does Albert's shopping. Len warns Jerry that Mr Dickinson is after him and suggests he takes time off to avoid him. Jerry declines as he wants to get it over with. Cast Regular cast *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield (Uncredited) Guest cast *George Dickinson - Stan Jay *Mr Hopwood - Arthur Pentelow Places *1 Coronation Street - Back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room and front bedroom *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *15 Mawdsley Street - Yard *Gamma Garments *Weatherfield streets Notes *The driving lesson scenes were film recorded on location. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Annie Walker (Doris Speed), Jack Walker (Arthur Leslie), Elsie Tanner (Patricia Phoenix), Dennis Tanner (Philip Lowrie), Charlie Moffitt (Gordon Rollings), Stan Ogden (Bernard Youens), Hilda Ogden (Jean Alexander) and Irma Ogden (Sandra Gough). *''TV Times'' synopsis: In which Len deals with a truculent visitor *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,450,000 homes (joint 1st place with 3rd March 1965). Notable dialogue Ena Sharples: "When I was a little lass, the world was half a dozen streets, an' a piece o' waste land, an' the rest was all talk". Category:1965 episodes